You're the one
by shyyetcheeky
Summary: Paul/OC. Totally revamped story... Will be updating regularly and hope to hear from everyone. Will have a proper summary when the story begins. Love you guys and thanks for sticking by me. PS. I love reviews and messages so don't be afraid to voice your opinion to me whether positive or negative. xxx
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

_Only a few people are lucky enough to find true love…_

_I was one of the lucky ones…_

_But perhaps I didn't appreciate what I had, until it was gone…_

_However, I am willing to fight no matter what…_

_A love like ours is worth fighting for._

* * *

**Hey guys, I know only half of you will read this note, but it's just a quick message to let my older readers know that this story has been totally revamped. I felt that parts of it were way too rushed, so I have decided to rewrite and hopefully since I have more experience now, I'll be able to complete this story the way I intended in the beginning. *fingers crossed***

**I will be updating regularly once I get back in the swing of things, so I hope that you guys will still be there for me as much as you were before. :)**

**Thanks a million for your continued support. 61,000 hits! WOW! And all the favourites. I love you all so much. **

**xxx**

**Hope everyone is enjoying the Olympics! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Katie POV**

"Katie?" I spun around quickly at the sound of my name being called. I was in the supermarket doing the usual grocery shopping, with the never ending shopping list in hand and searching along the different food aisles. Why are some essential located on top shelves? It doesn't help that I'm only five feet tall.

My mum and I had just moved from New York to La Push, I didn't really mind as I had often visited it when I was younger. We would come almost every summer. It was a beautiful place, so different from the hustle and bustle of The Big Apple. I would miss New York but this is a good move, I think. In New York, life moved at such a fast pace, but here the whole atmosphere was so much more relaxed.

I knew we needed to get out of there, to leave all those bad memories behind. I gave my head a slight shake, to stop myself from opening up those memories again. I had trained my mind in blocking out any bad thoughts, I had become quite good at it. It was the only I could go on with my life.

I gasped in shock as I saw none other than Jacob Black standing in front of me, holding out the bottle of olive oil that I had been stretching up to reach. He wasn't the little Jacob Black I remembered.

"Jacob?" I asked shocked. I could barely recognise him. I know that I haven't visited here in over four years, but I didn't think it possible for someone to change _that_ much.

Jacob was now well over six-feet tall, he was after gaining some serious muscle. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt, which clung to his perfectly sculpted body. He looked like one of those body-builders you can see on TV. He had a strong jaw, with sharp angular features. The years had served him well.

"Katie?! I can't believe it." He exclaimed, hugging me close. I was struggling to breathe; he had me in an iron grip.

"Wow, you've changed so much. You're huge!" I exclaimed, voicing my earlier thoughts, holding onto his bulging triceps.

"No need for insults now, I'm already sensitive about my weight as it is." He joked, I had missed that, his humour. When we were younger we would both sit together sharing jokes and laughing for what felt like an eternity, receiving strange looks from our families.

"Grow up!" I giggled swatting his arm gently.

"Are you staying in La Push for long?" He enquired, jumping giddily on the spot. Imagine this huge man, for that what he had become, jumping up and down like a little kid. It's bloody strange!

"Actually mum and I have bought a house here." I smiled, watching as a huge grin formed on his face.

"Really?" He asked excitedly. I had to stifle a laugh, as I watched a six foot man jump up and down like a girl.

"Really." I replied just as happy. It was impossible to be around Jacob and not be happy.

"That is so cool! You don't know how much I missed you. I thought you would never come back." He said the last part solemnly.

"Yeah, I wanted to, but things got complicated." I trailed off; he would never know just how complicated things had gotten. "I totally forgot that you lived here, when mum told me I didn't really register where we were going. Do you want to know something funny? I feel as though I was meant to be here, like a magnetic pull, like this is home."

He looked at me strangely for a moment, before he shook his head and went back to smiling and chatting.

"Yeah, I here this place has that effect on people. You have to come to my house and say 'hello' to my Dad!" Jacob knew me so well, he was able to read me like an open book. That was the first thing that popped into my head when I saw Jacob… Billy.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll call around later with mum." I smiled widely, something I hadn't done in a long time. I could still remember where they lived. It was the cutest cottage house ever, it had become my home away from home.

"You know where we are right?" I gave a quick nod of my head as confirmation. "Perfect. See you later then." He waved, heading for the checkout with his basket, with a skip in his step. I stifled another giggle.

I finished the grocery shopping quickly after that, just grabbing the bare essentials. I had a new found skip in my step after seeing Jacob.

Being totally honest I hadn't even thought about him as the decision to move here was a very quick one, in the spur of the moment. I was in school Monday, next thing I know I'm in La Push. Things were just too complicated in New York, I couldn't handle it anymore, we couldn't handle it. My mum had to quit her job, life was too hard to continue as normal, as if nothing had happened.

I loaded the food into the car, and remembered that I had to grab something for mum in the chemist. I started walking over to the store glad that all the shops were located together. The diner, chemist, supermarket and hardware store all within two minutes of each other.

As I reached for the handle of the door, the door came flying out smacking me full-on in the face.

"Ow!" I yelled clutching onto my nose, I could feel blood trickling down my face. That f****** hurt! I don't usually curse, but I was in such pain.

I leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground. I was in total shock but the pain was running up and down my nose.

"Why didn't you move out of the way?" I heard an husky, angry male voice ask above me. I saw red, how dare he say that! As if I wanted to be hit in the face.

"If you haven't noticed it says 'push' on my side, and I'm pretty sure it says 'pull' on your side of the door." I replied sharply without looking up at him, still clutching onto my bruising nose. I could feel his eyes on the top of my head.

"Next time just move." He spat at me. I stood up ready to give him an ear-full.

"Look mister." I said poking his chest. "Don't you dare talk to me like that." I shouted. There was my good mood from meeting Jacob gone. No man had the right to speak to me like that ever. God he was tall though. _What is in the water around here?_

I got up off the ground without a second glance at the ignorant man and ran to my car to clean up my nose. _Jerk!_

**Paul POV.**

I swear to God my day couldn't get any worse.

So it's a well-known fact that I have one hell of a temper, so why the hell do people annoy the crap out of me?

It's as though they love pushing my buttons and waiting for me to explode.

What's even better is the amount of patrols Sam has me running. I'm guessing you can sense my sarcasm. I detest that guy some times, sure he's my pack brother, but there's only so much I can take.

And that Jacob Black is the biggest pain in my ass. He keeps dragging that Swan girl around everywhere and she reeks of vampire. I hate it!

Speaking of the pain, I spot him running out of the supermarket with a shit-eating grin on his face. What the hell is he so happy about? Who cares!

I have to go the chemist to pick up my little sisters prescription, I love that kid and would do anything for her.

The old bat behind the counter gives me the same hassle as every other week I come in. She starts off with how much she disapproves of Sam, followed by our 'use of drugs', followed by more crap. The rumours around this place are so frustrating, stupid people don't realise that we are actually protecting them.

I reached my hand across the counter for the medicine and was beginning my exit when the old lady just had to add another comment.

'Oh and Paul, I'm keeping my eye on you lot.'

I growled lowly under my breath and I could feel tremors flood through my body. I was so enraged that I threw my fist at the door hearing a crack as I forced it to open the incorrect way. I heard a soft 'ow', but I was too cross to care.

I just shouted stupid meaningless comments at whoever I had hit accidentally. I breathed in quickly as the person below my poked my chest, shots of electricity bolted through my body. I stood still as a statue as the girl continued her yelling, I couldn't get a full glimpse of her face and before I knew it she had disappeared.

I did however smell traces of blood and I can't describe the guilt and worry that flooded my body.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I don't own anything. Stephenie Meyer owns everything except my own characters. **

**This is my first Paul/OC story. I know in twilight he imprints on Rachel, but to be honest I don't really like that pairing so I decided to write my own.**

**Shout out to Caleb's babe, dancergirl7, GintaBella, kikikiki, Moon Rose18, taybaybay and Yalina, who have reviewed and added this story to their alerts. Thanks guys!**

**Love nothing more than reviews**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Katie POV**

"Mum, I'm home." I shouted in the door and started to struggle with the shopping bags, I couldn't help that I wasn't very strong.

"Oh Katie, you're a star! Here, let me help you." Mum gushed grabbing a few bags and making her way into the kitchen.

"No problem." I replied, following her into the kitchen. "Guess who I met in the supermarket?"

"Who?" Mum questioned curiously. She had pieces of cellotape stuck to her top and in her hair. She had been busy unpacking while I was gone.

"Jacob! Jacob Black!" I said excitedly. "He wants us to call over to his house later."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful. I haven't talked to Billy in so long." She answered packing away the food. "What happened to your nose?" She stood up and examined my face. "How did I not notice this straight away?"

"It's nothing." I said, trying to hide the fact that my nose was covered in blood, and had a purplish colour appearing.

"Tell me." Mum insisted.

"I remembered that I needed some things out of the chemist and I was hit by the door." I answered simply, turning a little red at having to say that aloud. I blush easily, I can't help it.

Mum laughed. "How did you manage that?"

"It's not funny, this idiot slammed the door into me! He must have been really strong because those doors are heavy. And then he wouldn't say sorry. So I poked him in the chest, gave out and ran away without looking at him."

I stopped talking, thinking about the strange way he had acted. From what I saw he was good-looking, but that is no excuse. "Gosh he was well over six feet Mum! I'm what 5'1", I was like half the size of him. I was feeling a little intimidated.

"Don't call people idiots." She scolded. I frowned at her, she was missing the whole point. She backtracked upon seeing the look I was giving her and tried again. "That's awful dear. Go put some ice on your nose to stop the swelling." She instructed getting back to packing away the food. She didn't seem too worried, but being a nurse she probably decided that it was just a small bump.

"I will." I grabbed a bag of frozen peas and wrapped them in a tea cloth and dashed upstairs. I entered my room, it was plain, too plain. I started unloading my boxes one handed, holding the frozen peas to my swollen nose. After an hour of sorting through boxes upon boxes, I finally finished.

I decided that I would grab some paint later on, I wanted to paint when I was in a good mood, or else I would end up with a black room. I was thinking on painting a scene from around the local area and also some pictures from New York, a collage of memories.

I sat on my bed looking at my photos, I felt a pang in my heart as I looked at the photo of me and Ryan. We looked so happy, _perfect_ for each other. I was convinced now that we had in fact been soul mates, if such a thing really exists.

That was before the accident. I sighed placing it back in the box, I didn't need the reminder. I stood up ready to call mum, but rushed back to the box and taking the picture and placing on my beside locker. I wasn't ready to let go.

"You ready to head over to Jacob's?" I peeked into my mum's room. She had obviously spent ages decorating her room, it was perfect. It was a really relaxing place. She had a vase of flowers picked freshly from our new small garden sitting on her bedside cabinet. All that was left to do was the painting. She works fast, a multi-tasker, don't ask me how she does it.

"Yes, just give me a sec' to get my shoes, and then we can be off." She replied carefreely.

We pulled up outside the Black's house. It hadn't changed a bit. Jacob's beat up Rabbit was still in the garage, only this time it looked as though he finally had parts to fix it with, and everything else was the same. I was with him when he had first purchased it, it was the most beat up looking thing I have ever seen in my life. I've seen a lot of things in my life, believe me, but nothing stood a chance to that ugly looking car.

Mum went ahead knocking on the door. She was just as excited about seeing Billy as I was. Billy was like my godfather for all intensive purposes. Every year he would send me a birthday card, Christmas card and any other event that came up. I still had all of these tokens in a box in my new room.

"Caroline, it's so nice to see you again. We missed you." Billy said hugging mum close, nearly knocking her over in the process. Mum was quite tall and Billy had her practically on her knees hugging him in his wheelchair.

"You too Billy, it's been too long." Mum smiled warmly and entering the house with Billy before I had a chance to say 'Hello'. I saw Jacob come out to greet me.

"Good to see you again Katie! Wait what happened to your nose?" He laughed, hugging and spinning me around in a circle again.

"Put me down Jacob Black! Oh I had a little accident, I'm fine though." I screeched, laughing along with him. He placed me on the ground but held onto my hand.

"Would you mind coming over to the Uley's house with me? I want to introduce you to my friends and I have to speak to Sam." He explained quickly. It seemed urgent and I had no problem meeting new people.

"That sounds fine to me. I'll just let mum know." I said, heading in the front door.

"Okay." He replied, concentrating on something in the woods to the back of his house. I glanced over to the trees quickly, seeing nothing and headed into the house.

"Mum, I'm just heading over to the Uley's-I think-with Jacob. Is that okay? Hi Billy." I waved over.

"Katie, you've grown up a lot, you used to be this short." Billy smiled, making hand gestures to how short I had been. I smiled politely, not knowing what to say.

"That's fine darling. I'll stay here with Billy until you come back." Mum seemed content with spending the day with Billy.

"Thanks. See you guys later." I waved.

"All set?" Jacob asked as soon as I came out of the door.

"Yep!" I replied.

The drive over to the Uley's was short, I found that the rabbit actually worked. A girl named Bella supposedly helped Jacob to get the parts.

Jacob had informed me of who I'd be meeting and who I should remember from my previous visits. Quil and Embry were the people Jacob was sure I couldn't have forgotten. I was looking forward to meeting everyone, hopefully my future friends.

We pulled up outside a wooden structured house in the middle of the woods. I shivered at the thought of being out here alone at night.

"Emily?" Jacob shouted through the house, grabbing my hand again and pulling me through the house.

"In the kitchen Jacob!" I heard a voice which I presumed was Emily's reply.

We walked quickly into the kitchen, I saw a beautiful lady with shoulder length charcoal black hair and beautiful eyes. When she turned to greet us I barely stifled a gasp, I felt awful. One side of her face was marked with three long, pink scars running from her temple down to her shoulder. I didn't remember meeting Emily before and wanted to make a good impression. I focused my eyes on hers.

"It is very nice to meet you Emily. I'm Katie. I've just moved here from New York." I smiled, I might have seemed very forward, but I hated awkward moments and preferred to make a fool out of myself instead of being the awkward girl.

"Nice to meet you too. Are you hungry?" She asked. Only then did I notice the large amounts of food products all over the counters.

"Just a little, but only if you're doing some anyway." I said, not wanting to intrude, but it looked as though she was cooking for a large party of people.

"I'm cooking for an army here, so no worries." She smiled warmly, motioning to the food in front of her.

"Do you need any help?" I offered, Jacob scurried out of the kitchen at this point. I frowned after him.

"Yes, please. The men around here are useless. The only one who helps at all is Seth, but he eats half of the ingredients." She giggled looking thoughtful, but frowning at the same time.

"Could you cut up the meat into small chunks and place it on this plate please." She instructed me, setting me up with a chopping board and large knife.

"No problem." I smiled glad to be a help. I began cutting the chicken into strips.

"Emily, is Sam around?" I heard Jacob ask from the other room.

"He's out back with the rest of the gang." She replied tiredly.

"Emily, can I ask how many we're making food for?" I questioned after finishing my job.

"I think six, maybe seven. It's really whoever turns up." She laughed.

"Wow." Was all that I could say. She seemed well used to having to cook so much food for these people. "This is all for six or seven people?"

She laughed without humour and nodded. "Could you call the guys please? They're out back." She asked.

I walked out the front door and around to the back. I heard hushed voices. I coughed gently to grab their attention. They turned to look at me. I was surprised that they had heard me at all. Around six huge, muscular guys looked at me.

"Em...lunch is ready." I squeaked and ran back inside, flushing a deep red. I pressed my cool hands to my face in an attempt to cool myself down.

I saw Emily looking at my knowingly. "I was the same when I saw them altogether at first also, no worries though."

"Sit down there Katie, you have to be quick with food around here." I laughed but stopped when I saw that Emily was deadly serious.

"Thanks." I said whilst picking up a few pieces of food and placing them on my plate.

Jacob entered first and was closely followed by five others. They all looked so similar, the same hair, muscles, russet skin colour, it was odd to say the least.

They each grabbed a chair and plate and began loading their plates with mountains of food. I understood what Emily said about the food. Less than ten minutes later all the food was gone.

Jacob introduced me to the guys. Quil, Sam, Embry, Jared and Seth.

"Hi." I said shyly. The guy I remembered to be Seth had a little playful grin on his face, I made a note to myself to watch out for him.

"Hey." They chorused, returning to their food.

Then there was a loud bang of a door.

"Paul, break it and pay for it!" Emily shouted. I figured it was a regular occurrence if Emily knew who it was without looking. I liked the name Paul ever since I was seven years old for some reason I forget now.

"Oh man, we're dead." Seth said worriedly.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Paul likes his food and he tends to have a very bad temper. Which means we're dead. We're blaming you." Seth half-joked. I could tell that he was actually very frightened. I could stand up for myself though.

Paul came storming in. I was mad when I saw him. He was the bloody idiot from this morning. He looked as though he was ready to kill, as his hungry eyes took in the now empty dishes in front of us.

Then his eyes landed on me. I was shocked, the fury was instantly replaced by surprise and awe. This was odd. He was making me uncomfortable by staring at me so I looked away. It was like a gap I didn't know I had in my heart had been filled.

I couldn't help but look back at Paul, only to find him still staring at me.

I heard someone say _"Oh no."_ in the background, but I was toodistracted to see what the problem was.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**It means a lot. :-) **

**Thanks to skyblue13, soupformepapi, after-eightt, LJMoore and Baloo 18 for reviewing :) You guys rock !**


	4. Chapter 3

**REVIEW!**

**CHP.3**

**I just had to update today. I was so shocked when I checked my emails this morning, my inbox was full! You guys are brilliant.**

**So here you go! You guys totally deserve this chapter! :-)**

**S.Y.C**

* * *

**Katie POV**

"Paul?" Jacob waved a hand in front of his face. "Is anybody home?"

Paul shook his head and glanced at Jacob, frowned, but then returned to look at me.

"Paul, will you step outside please?" Sam asked, taking hold of Pauls forearm. Paul shook him off and walked over to me. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his.

"I'm Paul." He introduced, seeming oblivious to this morning's incident.

"Katie, remember the girl you knocked down this morning?" I asked sarcastically.

A look of pain and regret appeared on his face. Paul lifted his hand and very gently stroked my face, where I had received the hit. A jolt of electricity ran between us and I sub-consciously leaned into his touch.

"I'm very sorry. I didn't mean it. Are you ok?" He seemed sincere and worried, very worried. I felt myself nodding.

"I'm fine." I snapped, my anger returning. "This morning you couldn't even say 'sorry'. What is different now?" I was curious. He was a totally different person right now.

"I know, I just had a lot on my mind." He shook his head. He looked to the floor and back to me also.

"Paul outside now!" Sam roared. This time there was a trace of authority in his voice, which made me shrink back. Sam and Jared shared a look and each grabbed one of Paul's very muscular arms and dragged him out, well tried. Paul put up a good fight.

"No, I have to be near her. Get off! Get off me!" Paul shouted, pain and panic clear in his voice.

"She won't go anywhere, don't worry. We'll only be a minute or two." Sam soothed. Paul relaxed, but still wasn't happy about having to leave. Being honest I didn't want him to leave either. This morning I could have killed him, but now it was different for some reason.

He looked at me like I was the most beautiful girl in the whole world. It was very similar to the look Sam had given Emily when he had come in to the house. He hadn't dashed for the food, he went straight to Emily and kissed each of her scars before kissing her lips tenderly. I had to look away when I saw this affection, it was so intimate. I remember just thinking to myself, I had that and I'll never have that again.

"Emily, is he okay?" I asked concerned.

"Don't worry Katie, Sam just needs to talk to Paul for a moment." Emily smiled not a worry in the world.

"Oh, okay." I replied, not thoroughly convinced.

"Katie, he'll be fine. You look as though you Sam is going to kill him." She laughed. I couldn't help but worry. The look in Paul's eyes was enough to break my heart in two.

I looked at Jacob who was sitting opposite me, he looked oddly at me. "You okay Jacob?"

"I'm fine. You met Paul before?" He quizzed.

"Yeah, after I met you this morning I had a run in with him. He wasn't too happy, but I gave him a right piece of my mind. I didn't even need to look him in the eye." I grimaced remembering this morning.

"Paul's a good guy though. He just has temper issues." Jacob smirked, looking at Quil. Quil raised an eyebrow, nodded quickly and returned to eating his food.

I heard the door open and swung my head around searching for Paul. He looked very torn, but when he looked at me he seemed very at ease, relieved.

He sat down on the chair beside me and slid it even closer. I saw Sam whisper something to Emily out of the corner of my eye. Emily looked thrilled. She came over to me and hugged me close.

"That's brilliant. We're going to be so close." She grinned widely and then looked at Paul, who looked smug, proud.

"You have been too good to me today Emily. Thanks very much for lunch, but I'd better be off." I stood up, Paul copied my movement.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Emily asked, yet again looking at Paul.

"I can't but thank you very much again. Mum is in with Billy and I have to rescue him soon." I half-joked. I needed time to think. This whole 'Paul thing' was freaky.

"Okay dear. I'll see you soon, I'm sure." She waved. They rest of the boys all waved at me and Jacob stood to walk home with me.

I couldn't look at Paul and I kept my eyes on the floor as I walked out. Being me though, I managed to trip even while looking at the ground. I braced myself for the fall, but it never came. Instead I had two russet coloured arms wrapped around my waist. I was put upright and I slowly turned around to say thanks to whoever saved me.

Paul was standing in right front of me looking worried and happy at the same time. "Thanks." I muttered.

"You're going to be the death of me." He joked.

"Yeah, well you caused my first injury." I reminded him, but instantly regretted it when his face fell and he started shaking.

"Come on Katie." Jacob said in a rushed voice, dragging me out the door.

"Jacob, is there something going on? Why was he shaking, I've never seen anyone do that before." I watched as his body posture tensed.

He sighed, running his hand through his sort hair. "Paul will have to tell you himself."

"What's so special about Paul?" I was curious.

"Nothing, there's nothing special about him." He replied tiredly.

"Okay." I gave up on getting anything else out of him. The walk back was quiet, but not awkward. I needed time to think and it seemed as though Jacob needed it too.

"We're back mum." I announced, once I had entered the hallway.

"In the living room dear." She called back.

"How were the Uley's?" Billy asked.

"Emily and Sam were very welcoming." I replied. Yet again Jacob shared a look with Billy. Billy nodded. _What was up with that?_ It was as though a message had passed between them.

"Billy it was lovely talking to you. I'll see you on Thursday." Mum smiled.

"What's on Thursday?" I questioned.

"There's a bonfire on, Billy invited you and I." She replied cheerfully.

"Cool." Was all I could manage. Paul really had my mind in a daze.

"I'll see you later Jacob." I waved.

"See you Katie." He still seemed deep in thought also.

Mum and I walked in silence for a while.

"How was your day mum?" I asked.

"Oh Katie, it was brilliant. Sue Clearwater came over and we chatted for ages. It is lovely being back here again." She said.

"That's great mum." I smiled. Once she was happy I was happy.

"Something is on your mind dear." She stated. "Do you want to tell me?"

"There's nothing wrong. It's just been a long confusing day." I explained. I had a feeling that I was being watched, but instead of being creeped out, I felt safe. _Weird, I know._

* * *

**Thanks very much for all the alerts and fav's for this story guys! Thanks to my reviewers too!**

**Shout out to BlackWolf18, Caleb's babe, cindy92, dancergirl7, DressagePunk, GintaBella, i-dun-did-it, Jaspersgirl1992, kikikiki, Moon Rose18, NewTwilightEclipse, NikkiLuvsWolfs13, RememberingYesterday, SamiLynn20, sesselover1988, stonecoldheart27, taybaybay, the pen fatelle, THIS IS NICOLE CULLEN, Vivid mind of mine, xXHellsxDreamerXx, xxLadyKnight123xx, XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX, CherryCrush1901, danie568, DuvalnRyder, PhyscoticOnna, Pnkrkriotgirl, SweetieBbyLuv, ValueMyHeart, DressagePunk, Sakura Tale, becky, Yalina, Grainne. **_**You guys ROCK!**_

**It means a lot. :-)**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**REVIEW!**

**Chp.4**

**Thanks very much to everyone who reviewed etc. It means a lot.**

**Enjoy and review please.**

* * *

**Katie POV.**

The rest of the week flew by and before I knew it, it was Thursday. I was looking forward to the bonfire. Whenever we visited I would always go with Jacob. I hadn't seen Jacob since Tuesday, I had stayed in the house decorating all the rooms and such. I didn't really want to take the risk of going to Jacob's in case Paul would be there.

I had thought through the 'Paul' situation many times during each day. Things just didn't add up. Number one: When he whacked me with the door, he was so mad. He wouldn't apologise. Number two: When I looked into his eyes, they went soft, caring. It was the look he had given me in the Uley's that had my mind whizzing. I thought it was a little weird. Then Sam and Jacob had gotten all jittery. There was definitely something going on there that I didn't know about. Number three: He started shaking, tremors sending through his body when I said something he didn't like. _Odd._

It was already four 'o' clock, so I decided to head upstairs and have a shower before tonight. Mum was hardly home these days, she spent most of her time with Billy and Sue. I had no problem with that, but sometimes I got lonely. I suppose it was her way of dealing with things.

I slept in until 12 in the afternoon nearly every day, probably because I didn't get to sleep until about 4am.

I dressed simply, not wanting to be over-dressed. I chose a red tank top, faded jeans and a light denim jacket. I heard the beep of Jacobs's car outside-the rabbit that he had finally finished- and dashed down stairs grabbing my house keys and locking the door.

"Hey Jacob." I waved happily.

"You excited for tonight?" Jacob enquired eagerly.

"Yes, it should be good. I loved bonfires when I was little, so this will be fun!" I said giddily.

"You'll be finding out a lot tonight. Make sure you listen to Billy." Jacob seemed very serious about this.

"Sure, no problem." I replied.

We sat in the car for a few moments without moving, and then Jacob spoke. "Katie, we're friends right?"

"Of course we are." I stated the obvious.

"Good, so from a friend to a friend can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Fire ahead." I said curiously. I didn't see where he was going with this.

"I think Paul likes you. Actually, I know that Paul likes you...a lot." I gasped, turning a beet red colour. I didn't say anything. Jacob sensing this continued. "He like, likes you."

"No he doesn't, stop messing with me." I mumbled. Those words had sent my heart into over-drive. _Does he really like me?_

"I'm not messing with you. Whatever happens tonight, please just remember that we're friends always have been and that nothing will change that. Promise?" He said seriously.

"I'm worried now Jacob. What's going to happen?" I questioned.

"Nothing _bad, _just trust me." His eyes burned into mine looking for something, he must have found what he was looking for, because he started driving. I thought through what he had said. People around here were so complicated.

"Here we are." Jacob announced, the seriousness gone from his voice.

"Great." We headed for the bonfire towards the end of the beach. I watched as a figure rose and started jogging towards us. After less than a minute Paul was standing in front of me with a big smile on his face.

"Hello Katie." I felt my knees go weak.

"Hey." I mumbled shyly, looking down at my shoes.

"I'm going to see if there's any food left. I bet Quil ate it all." Jacob joked, leaving me alone with Paul.

I stayed looking at my feet, but then a saw a russet, muscular arm come towards me and tilt me chin up. He looked at me again with his eyes full of...love. He leaned in. _He's going to kiss me, he's going to kiss me!_

I pulled back and saw a look of pain flit across Paul's face. I felt instantly guilty. I just wasn't ready for another relationship. This was moving too fast for me. I only knew Paul for six days, he was being too forward. I needed time to enjoy myself, have friends, and then maybe think about having a boyfriend. He was probably messing with me anyway, I had heard about his player ways. I was not one bit impressed let me tell you.

I watched Paul shaking, tremors racking through his body. _What the hell is he doing that for?_

I reached out a hand to him, but he coiled back. I let my hand drop, rejection washing over me. _Why didn't I just kiss him? Oh yeah, because I wasn't ready._

I started walking away from Paul heading for the bonfire, but he grabbed me roughly around the arm, hurting me.

"Do you not like me or something?" He practically roared. Oh great mister 'I'm so brilliant' is back.

"Paul, I have only been here six days. I met you twice. How can you expect me to kiss you?" I hissed outraged.

"You supposed to." He answered angrily.

"I'm supposed to? I'm supposed to kiss you? How dare you! I'm not one of those girls who fall at your feet." I huffed. I was getting worked up. I had just thought that I had been falling for him, but I didn't like this side of him one bit. Jacob's earlier words rang in my ears. "I'm not some slut okay? So leave me the hell alone if that's what you're looking for!"

Paul didn't answer so I removed his hand from my arm and continued walking. I rubbed the area which he had been holding, it was really sore. I whimpered softly to myself. I was definitely going to have a bruise tomorrow.

"Did I hurt you?" I jumped at the sound of Pauls voice so close to me. I hadn't heard him approach me.

"No, I'm fine." I replied curtly, continuing my walk to the bonfire.

"Please, let me see." He pleaded. For a reason unknown to me, I gently removed my jacket.

Paul looked pained when I had taken it off. He looked as though he was going to hurt himself. I lifted up my arm to inspect it, there was a large reddish mark in the shape of a hand, Paul's hand, on my upper arm. I gasped.

Paul lifted his hand up and stroked the mark very gently, I shuddered at his touch. It made me feel safe and warm.

"I'm so sorry." He all but whispered. We were very near the bonfire at this point and Emily came walking over to us smiling widely, her perfect white teeth contrasting with her dark russet skin.

"It's so good to see you Katie." She stopped talking and looked at Paul, who still had his hand on my arm. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine." I lied.

"No it's not. Look at what I did to her." Paul roared, pushing my arm in front of Emily. Emily stood on the spot looking shocked.

"Why did you do that?" She spoke lowly.

"I didn't do it on purpose. I got angry and she was walking away." He trailed off. I was worried about him. There was so much pain, remorse and regret clear in his eyes, his voice.

"Katie, why were you walking away? Did he say something to you?" She asked me quietly.

I looked at Paul. "No I just wanted to come over here." I lied. Emily saw through me.

"Katie, I'm going to find out sooner or later." I sighed.

"I didn't want to kiss him." I muttered.

Emily face turned murderous. "How dare you! Paul you are such a fool!" She yelled, poking Paul's chest with every word. I had never seen Emily angry before. Jacob said she was the most relaxed and easy going person in La Push.

"I'm sorry." Paul said, over and over again. I didn't know who he was referring that apology to.

"Sam is going to bloody kill you. You know how important he thinks impr-" She stopped glancing at me quickly. She huffed loudly and smiled a sad smile at me before she stalked off to find Sam.

"Look Paul, I'm sorry I don't do what you want me to do. I know Sam is going to be really mad, taking Emily's reaction in to count. I'm sorry. I just-" I started to apologise, but Paul cut across me.

"Please don't apologise. You did nothing wrong, I was rude, arrogant, and most of all an ass." He said sincerely, a sad smile playing on his lips. "I'm trying to change though."

"Paul, you're confusing me. One minute you're really sweet and kind, the next you're shaking like mad and ready to eat me alive." I truthfully told him.

"I know." He sighed defeated. "I'm trying to work on it."

I smiled. "That's great. I can help you if you want. We're friends, well kind of anyway, right?"

"You still want to be friends with me?" He asked unsure, he seemed shocked a look of hope in his eyes.

"Of course. This-" I waved my arm in front of him "-is nothing. I've had worse, much worse, believe me."

"Paul!" I heard Sam roar. Emily had obviously filled him in. Sam stomped over to us with a murderous glare.

"Sam it was nothing. I'm fine. It wasn't Pauls fault." I quickly explained.

"Katie, you can't excuse what he did to you." Sam's face softened looking at me.

"I've forgiven him. So I think we should all just forget about it." I reasoned.

Sam was like a Dad to me. Actually, now that I come to think about it every member of the pack was like my family. Jacob was my older brother, Seth my mad younger brother, Emily an aunt, well closer and Paul, well I hadn't found a proper place for him, but I knew he would have one eventually.

"I'll talk to you later." Sam barked at Paul. Paul nodded his head sharply. "Katie you're coming we me."

I didn't try to stop him, he led me by the hand, over to Emily who was sitting on a log near the fire. Emily hugged me tightly.

Paul was making his way over to me again. He was relentless. I wondered if he ever learnt.

Sam stepped in front of him cutting his view of me off. They were so close I could hear exactly what they were saying.

* * *

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews. You guys are brilliant. I saw new moon today, I really like Alex Meraz as Paul. He is really like what I had pictured. I wanted to show how Pauls changing moods are confusing at times. Like hot to cold in a minute. Hope you guys got that. :-)**

**Please review with comments and thoughts. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHP.5**

**So this chapter was much harder to write this week. Being totally honest guys, I have an urge to write and then I type it out and straight away I post it up. This week I spent days writing this. I wanted to include helpful hints from reviewers, as well as make the length longer. I know the chapters haven't been as long as they should be, and for that I'm sorry. Thanks very much for everyone who took the time to review and give feedback. I want to improve on my writing and you guys are helping me so much, so here we go. I hope I did this justice, and suggestions or changes needed just tell me thanks!**

**ENJOY! :-)**

* * *

I sat nervously beside Emily glancing at her every few moments, but she-just like me-had her ears listening intently on the two men standing less than two feet away from us. I heard bits and pieces of their conversation, I felt bad for listening in, yet I felt like I had to know.

"...you need to be more careful..." Sam was warning Paul. _More careful? About what?_

"...it hurts when she's not with me..."Paul whimpered. I instantly wanted to go over to him and wrap my arms around him and tell him that everything was alright. I couldn't understand these thoughts and feelings. I didn't see why I wanted to do that.

"Look at what happened to Emily!" Sam roared. I flinched at the volume of his voice. Usually he was the one calming everyone else down. The bear attack on Emily must have hurt him pretty bad, he probably felt responsible for not _protecting_ her. I watched as Emily tensed in her position beside me.

"...that, it wasn't your fault..." I caught only small parts of the conversation. They were both speaking lowly and urgently, it was hard to keep up. "...I wouldn't... she doesn't want to be with me..."

"...it's not her fault, but it's not yours either..."Sam reasoned. Paul was shaking his head.

"...I love her..." Paul said simply. I watched anxiously as Paul began shaking. I noticed that he did that a lot when he was angry. My heart raced. Whoever he was talking about, he obviously felt very strongly for. I was obviously just a distraction. I turned to look at Emily again, only to find her staring back at me with a small sad smile on her face. It must be another girl. I shuffled down the bench so that we were sitting shoulder to shoulder.

"Come for a walk with me?" Emily asked quietly. I was eager to go, Emily had welcomed me in warmly and was a person I felt that I could trust with my life.

We walked in silence for a while. Until Emily began to speak.

"Are you okay Katie?" She asked me gently.

What was with everyone asking me that? There was nothing wrong with me at all.

"I'm fine Emily. I'm just getting a little confused." I admitted. "My days here haven't been exactly drama free."

"Look honey, things will be explained soon enough." I could hear the sincerity ringing in her voice and believed her instantly.

"Soon?" I asked curiously.

"Yes Katie, you're part of the family now and you should know the secret." Emily said warmly.

"That means a lot Emily thanks. You've been great to me since I got here. It's the whole secret situation and Paul having to tell me which has me so confused. " I explained to her. We were quiet for another few moments. "Emily, I think I'll head home now. I'm a little tired." I yawned.

"That's fine Katie. Have a good night."

I walked over to where Jacob was sitting with Quil and Embry around the bonfire wolfing down hot dogs. My head was hurting thinking about what the secret could be. Nothing bad, I hope.

"Jacob, I'm just heading home now." I called as soon as I was within hearing distance. "See you guys!"

"Bye Katie. It was great to see you again. You're going to La Push High right?" Quil asked.

"Sure am. Are you?" I replied.

"Of course! You're going to love it!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Sounds good." I smiled. Jacob stood to come with me.

"Jacob, I'm fine to walk on my own. It's only a five minute walk. Anyway you haven't finished here yet." I tried to convince him.

Jacob looked torn between staying or coming with me. "Are you sure?" He asked uncertainly.

"I'm a big girl." I laughed.

"I know, I'm just worried about you walking on your own." He grinned. He then glanced over my shoulder looking at something then back at me. "Okay you can go."

I nodded and waved at the rest of the gang, I nodded and sent a small smile towards Sam and started walking. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ah!" I shouted, spinning around to find myself face-to-face with none other than Paul Walker.

"Sorry if I scared you." He said biting back a smile.

"It's okay." I murmured looking away.

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" He asked eyes smouldering. I nodded as neither my voice nor brain were working.

We started walking when my voice finally came back to me. I shivered with the cold. I felt a warm arm wrap around my shoulders, surprising me.

"You're really warm." I stated. I only noticed now that Jacob was the same temperature.

"I know, it's...it's genetic." He said sullenly.

"Oh." Was all I could manage.

"Do you want to play ten questions?" I asked giddily. I always loved this game. It was great for filling awkward silences like this.

"Sure, but is it not twenty questions?" He chuckled.

"It is, but since my house is only a short distance away we won't have time for twenty." I smiled back.

"Okay then. You can go first." He instructed.

"Your favourite band?" I anticipated his answer.

"Green day. You?" I did a little happy dance in my head.

"Same. Favourite place?" I asked.

He looked at me curiously before answering. "Here." I wondered about this answer.

"Who's your favourite person here so far?" He asked hopefully. This was a horrible question, how was I going to answer it? I knew he was just trying to get me to say he was my favourite.

"Hmm, Jacob." I replied happy with my answer. Paul began shaking violently. I became nervous. He always shook when he got angry or annoyed.

I walked closer to him and placed my hand on his arm. "Paul, you need to calm down." He was acting like a jealous boyfriend. "I was only joking anyway, I don't play favourites."

His shaking subsided to light tremors. He looked heart-broken.

"Look Katie, I know when I'm around you that I seem like a real pyscho, it's just that I really like you and get really nervous when I'm around you." Paul rushed out.

"Paul, you're not a psycho, maybe you have an anger problem." I admitted. "But that's what makes you, you." I frowned when this came from my mouth.

"You are so understanding." He smiled brightly holding me tighter if possible.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved him off, I had a really bad thing of not liking being complimented. It just made me uncomfortable. "So my turn." I restarted our game, slightly pulling away from his hold on me.

The game continued on, with no more awkward questions. I realised that Paul and I really got along. It was easy flowing conversation. He really seemed interested in everything I had to say. He was hanging onto every word as though storing it to memory.

Soon enough I had reached home saying goodbye-even though I didn't really want to-and jumped into bed. It had been a long night and I slept instantly. Not hearing the celebratory howl of a wolf outside my window.

I woke early in the morning after a wonderful sleep the previous night. I had done some more thinking about everything, mainly Paul, but I had come to the conclusion that I really liked him. I was going to become good friends with him, once he didn't push the 'do you like me' card. I missed Ryan, this always happened whenever I came in contact with any other male. I felt guilty and with Paul I felt even worse.

I also knew there was a secret, a big secret. Emily had said I would find out soon. Jacob had said that Paul needed to tell me. I still didn't understand why everyone was pushing me to talk to Paul, like Paul. Everything seemed to be centred around him and I seemed to be focusing in on him also.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a loud knock on my front door.

* * *

**So there you go, hope it lived up to your expectations.**

**REVIEW! THANKS!**

S.Y.C


	7. Chapter 6

**CHP.6**

**Here you go everyone! Sorry it's a little late. I was trying to figure out where the story should go. Thanks for the great reviews. Many of them made me laugh. So here you go, enjoy! :-)**

**S.Y.C**

* * *

I scurried down the stairs, trying in the process to get my Ugg boots on, and flung open the door. I was a shocked, to say the least when I saw a man in a blue uniform, with a big bunch of red roses standing in front of me.

"Katie Brown?" The old, grumpy looking man asked roughly.

"Yes. I'm Katie." I answered confused. I couldn't help but look at the flowers, they were amazing.

"These are for you." He thrust a sheet of paper towards me. "Sign here, please."

I scribbled my name on the bright yellow paper quickly. I was excited, I never got post at home. Now I was receiving big bunches of flowers.

"Enjoy miss." He cracked a smile, handing over the delivery. I nearly laughed out loud. I had a feeling that he was a nice man, just not a morning person.

"Thank you very much." I smiled warmly back at him, turning slowly back into my house examining the beautiful flowers.

He walked down the path and I could have sworn I heard him say something along the lines of 'young love'.

I closed the door, skipping back into the house to find out who was kind enough to send me such beautiful flowers. I set them down on the kitchen table and ran to get a vase.

I grabbed the nearest vase and half-filled it with water. I removed the roses from their packaging and placed the flowers in the centre of the table. I opened the small envelope that came with them.

It said_ "Roses are red, violets are blue, but nothing can ever compare to you."_

I felt like squealing like one of those loved up girls on television. Girls that did that used to always annoy me, but now I could understand their excitement.

This was a mystery though, who could have sent them? I sat down pondering, coming up blank. Who did I know was kind enough to spend a fortune on roses for me? I didn't deserve them. Jacob maybe sent me some, to cheer me up…

I was home alone as mum had gone for her job interview this morning. I wasn't nervous at all for her, she was a great nurse and couldn't but get the job.

I sang around the house while I was cleaning up bits and pieces. I never usually sing, mainly because I can't really. I like singing but my voice just isn't good. It was just the way I was born. I was definitely no Beyoncé. I'm the girl who puts her i-pod onto full volume so she can't hear her voice and belts out off-key notes without a care in the world.

I decided that I would go for a walk down the beach, it was actually nice out today. There was a little sunlight. I had done all I could at home so I decided 'why not?' I often got bored when I was home alone. I had already watched the Friends re-run, so I was free to do whatever. If only I had my own Joey to be so funnily stupid with. 'How you doin'?' Best line ever. If someone said that to me I was theirs then and there.

I threw on my tracksuit and runners and was off down to the beach.

I loved this beach, it was so perfect. Little places where you could sit down and relax, take long walks. The only pity was that it wasn't very sandy, mainly rocky but the areas which were sandy were perfect. I walked briskly for forty minutes and sat down enjoying the light breeze from the ocean play across my face. It was really homey here.

I missed the fact that I could no longer run, a downside from years of dancing on my knees when I was younger. I had gotten my knees checked out, but I had no luck in sorting the problem.

After a while I felt eyes on the back of my head. I turned around to the trees behind me and saw two bright eyes looking out at me. My first instinct was to scream, but as I looked closer they were familiar to me. The animal was absolutely massive, over six feet, but I wasn't scared for some strange reason. I loved dogs, lions, tigers and wolves, but that's not why I didn't fear him. There was something about him that made me feel safe. I felt a pull towards it.

I stood up slowly not wanting to startle it and slowly edged towards it. I was intrigued by this animal, I had never seen anything like it before. That was one of my downfalls, curiosity always got the better of me. I wanted to be a vet, so this would be a good learning curve for me, right?

Realisation dawned on the wolf as he watched me near and he came out of his hiding spot and walked closer to me. I could now see how magnificent he was. He was beautiful. He was a gorgeous shade of grey and had the most amazing brown eyes. I couldn't quite place them, but they were so familiar. They looked almost human.

I was only inches away from him now, so I out stretched my hand palm towards him to show him I didn't mean any harm and gently stroked his coat. I could hear a soft rumble coming from deep inside his chest. I chuckled quietly to myself and I swear he joined in.

He sat down slowly just on the outskirts of the trees and I followed suit, continuing to rub his coat softly. I sat beside him for what felt like hours and I talked to him. I know that it was strange, but it felt as though he was really listening to me. There was a howl in the distance and the wolf I was now lying on stiffened and whined.

I knew that he needed to go. "You have to go." I nudged him gently and gave him a small hug. He licked my face and ran into the woods again. I know, ew! Another howl erupted very close by and it sounded like a celebration. I think I'm losing it.

It started raining before I got home so I needed a hot shower straight away. Mum was home when I got back. I walked in the door drenched to the bone.

"Mum?" I called into the house as I unlocked the door.

"In here honey." She yelled back.

I walked swiftly into the kitchen to find her preparing dinner.

"How did it go?" I asked eagerly.

"I got the job. I'll be starting on the Monday you go back to school." She informed me happily.

"That's brilliant, well done." I hugged her tightly. Mum wrinkled her nose. "What?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but darling you smell like wet dog." She chuckled wearily.

"Ooops." I said, I forgot about her dislike of dogs, well any animal at all. What can I say? I must have taken after my father, I mean I know I have. "I'm going to take a shower before dinner. I'll be down in twenty." I dashed for the stairs.

After my lovely warm shower, I slipped on a pair of jeans, an over-sized jumper and my vans and made my way down to dinner. It smelled fabulous.

"Smells good mum." I complimented sitting down opposite side to her.

"It tastes even better." She joked. "Where did these flowers come from?"

"Oh yeah, they were delivered today. It didn't say who it's from, it just came with a poem." I shrugged.

"They're beautiful. Whose dog were you playing with today?" Mum asked changing the topic of conversation totally._ Random_. I thought to myself.

I suddenly got nervous. I didn't want to lie to her, but I knew she would go nutty if I told her I was lying around with a wild wolf all afternoon.

"Em...I think it was a stray." There, that wasn't a total lie.

"That's okay then. People down at the hospital were telling me that there have been sightings of very large, dangerous wolves. I asked Billy about it, but he laughed it off saying that they wouldn't hurt a fly. I'm not so sure though." She seemed puzzled.

"I saw one today, they are really gentle." Oh nuts! I just landed myself in that one. Mums eyebrows were raised. She knew I had lied. Snap!

"So you were playing with a wolf today?" She asked sternly.

"Not playing, just petting." I murmured into my plate of food. I sounded stupid even to me own ears.

"Stay away from them, okay?" She pretty much commanded. She was using her 'listen to me or else' voice. I had no intention of staying away from him, he wasn't dangerous if anything he comforted me. I kept referring to the wolf as him, I'm such a loser.

"Fine." I replied dully. "Can I go shopping tomorrow?"

"Sure thing dear, do you want me to come?" Mum asked getting excited now. Who was I to deny her shopping? I needed some extra money anyway.

"That sounds good mum. I'm going to head too bed now. I'll see you bright and early in the morning." I yawned ascending the stairs and hopping into bed not bothering to change my clothes, just shrugging off my shoes.

* * *

_**MY ALERTER'S!**_

**amanduh18 BlackWolf18 Caleb's babe cindy92 dancergirl7 danceswithjasper DressagePunk GintaBella i-dun-did-it Jaspersgirl1992 kikikiki KimBraindead Manic-Cheese-Fairy mich-potter-black Moon Rose18 mouse123 NewTwilightEclipse NikkiLuvsWolfs13 Our Lady of Dreams petrea RememberingYesterday SamiLynn20 sesselover1988 stephanie is amazzzing stonecoldheart27 taybaybay Tayfeen22 The bunny always dies first the pen fatelle theadventuresofjamesandsirius THIS IS NICOLE CULLEN x-xLittle-Miss-Brown-Eyesx-x xXHellsxDreamerXx xxLadyKnight123xx XxShadowFirexX XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX**

_**MY FAVOURITERS!**_

**amanduh18 BlackWolf18 caleb's babe cindy92 dancergirl7 danceswithjasper DressagePunk GintaBella i-dun-did-it Jaspersgirl1992 kikikiki KimBraindead Manic-Cheese-Fairy mich-potter-black Moon Rose18 mouse123 NewTwilightEclipse NikkiLuvsWolfs13 Our Lady of Dreams petrea RememberingYesterday SamiLynn20 sesselover1988 stephanie is amazzzing stonecoldheart27 taybaybay Tayfeen22 The bunny always dies first the pen fatelle theadventuresofjamesandsirius THIS IS NICOLE CULLEN x-xLittle-Miss-Brown-Eyesx-x xXHellsxDreamerXx xxLadyKnight123xx XxShadowFirexX XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX**

_**MY REVIEWERS!**_

**Tenosix RememberingYesterday mouse123 SamiLynn20 cindy92 KimBraindead xXxGrainneIrelandxXx The bunny always dies first theadventuresofjamesandsirius caleb's babe Heather danie568 Sakura Tate NewTwilightEclipse taybaybay**

**Everyone on those lists are so wonderful. If you want to join, go on. REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHP.7**

**Song: 'Say you don't want it' by One night only.**

* * *

I woke to the sound of 'Grenade', Bruno Mars newest song, roaring loudly on my bedside stand. I jumped out of bed turning the alarm off quickly, I was looking forward to the shopping trip mum and I had planned. I wanted to explore the area even more. I desperately needed more water-proof clothes. Seattle would be a good place for any essentials I needed.

I took a warm shower and dressed in simply jeans and a t-shirt. Yet again, the weather wasn't exactly the best. My comfy clothes, would keep me happy and warm for our day devoted to shopping.

As I descended the stairs I heard mum singing 'Hot 'n' Cold' by Katy Perry. It is a great song, but seeing my mum dancing around the kitchen singing it. It's just creepy.

"Morning mum." I greeted cheerily. That was one thing I was thankful for, I was a morning person. I was never grumpy in the mornings at all. I was blessed, many kids my age thought I was really weird, but I was glad.

"You're just on time." She smiled, setting a stack of pancakes in front of me.

I ate quickly savouring every moment. It wasn't often I got anything other than cereal. "That was delicious." I said while clearing away the plates.

"No problem dear, I'll just grab my bag and we'll be off." Mum headed into the living room. A morning routine over in less than five minutes.

I tied up my hair roughly, knowing that it was useless making it neat and tidy. As soon as I tried on one item of clothing my hair would be a hair-stack.

"All set?" I asked eagerly as mum entered back into the kitchen.

"Let's go!" She said excitedly. The car journey went by very fast. We had made mostly small talk, but it was nice. We had belted our hearts out to 'Faith' by George Michael. That man was a legend. Even though he is kind of old, he still has some major talent.

I had convinced mum to go into Abercrombie and Fitch first, I really needed tracksuits and theirs were so comfortable, expensive so it was a treat for myself out of the birthday money I had saved.

After three long hours of vigorous shopping we sat down for lunch. I queued up at KFC and sat at the table devouring my chicken popcorn, when I spotted a familiar looking person. He had the same russet coloured skin and dark hair as Jacob and that group. I knew only people from La Push were blessed with their skin colour, something I was jealous of.

I saw that mum was on the phone chatting away-she wouldn't notice I was gone as she gets really into her conversation blocking out everything else- and walked over to the man cautiously. I didn't understand where this bravery had come from, but I went with it.

The man was on his own and seemed to be watching everything and everyone around him. I recalled seeing him in the Abercrombie shop as well and the Ugg store, and every other shop we had gone into. I was becoming anxious now, it seemed as though he was following us. _Stalker! Stalker!_

I reached up carefully tapping his very broad muscular shoulder. He spun around rapidly. He looked at me and realisation dawned on his face, making me even more suspicious. He seemed edgy.

"Hi, are you from La Push?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded. "Do you know Jacob Black?" Yet again he nodded. "Do you know Paul?" This time he looked at me wearily as though I was going to lose it. Then it clicked, _Paul._

"Why are you here?" I asked getting angry, if Paul had sent him to spy on me, well he was a dead man. I told him to lay off the whole 'I like you' deal.

His eyes darted around the food hall looking everywhere but at me. I asked the question again. "I'm just doing some shopping." He shrugged.

I decided to catch him at his own game. He won't lie to me anymore. "Oh cool, would you be able to lend me ten dollars? I've only got my credit cards." I smiled sweetly.

He began fumbling in his shorts pockets. He looked up sheepishly. "I don't have any money with me."

_Ha, caught you! _"Okay, we both know that you're not here to shop now." He very nearly blushed. "Do you want to tell me why you're here then?"

"I don't." He answered simply. I was put off at that answer. Fair enough I suppose, he doesn't want to tell me, probably a good choice.

"What's your name?" I asked suddenly, my brain was working fast.

"Brady." He shrugged.

"Cool. Hi Brady, I'm Katie." I shook his enormous hand, which was mad hot.

"I know." Brady answered automatically.

"Did someone send you to spy on me?" I questioned him.

"No…" I gave him a stern look." Okay, Paul sent me to watch on you. He was really worried about you." He gushed.

I saw red. "Why the hell did he do that? That is known as stalking! You can tell him to leave me the hell alone!" I yelled at Brady. "Tell him I'm seeing someone else, anything. Just to leave me alone!"

I felt slightly sorry for Brady, but I was too mad to apologise for blowing up on him.

I was sick of it though. First the ass shoved a door in my face and doesn't apologise the next he has people following me around to make sure I'm safe. That frickin' idiot! I told him to back off, but no he couldn't do that.

Brady was still standing there open mouthed, gaping at me shocked.

"Look Brady I'm sorry I shouted at you, but please tell Paul to get lost! It's annoying the hell out of me!" I explained.

"Katie, I didn't mean to upset you. Paul just worries about you." Brady yet again told me.

"That's what I'm on about. Why does he worry? I don't even know the guy that well." I sighed frustrated. "That wolf was so much cooler." I muttered mostly to myself.

I must not have said it as quietly as I thought as Brady asked, his eyebrows knitting together. "What wolf?"

"Oh there was this really cool wolf down at the beach. He was really funny, a little cutie. He really liked it when I scratched he round the ear." I reminisced, but blushed when I realised I had just said that out loud. I'm sixteen years old not six.

Brady surprised me by chuckling loudly. "Wait 'til the guys hear about this." He gasped out.

"Why is it funny?" I pouted.

"No it's not, I just know that wolf. He a friend." Brady smiled, barley containing laughter. "I'll go home now and leave you to your shopping. Enjoy, but please keep safe or else I'm a dead man."

And with that he was gone. I strolled quietly back to my seat and I was right mum hadn't noticed I had gone. I thought through Brady's reasons for following me. I know that I had reacted a little strongly, but Paul was such a weirdo. There were times when I felt as though I actually_ loved_ him but others I was a little creeped out. Love, a word I no longer believed in. Boys just mess with my head.

Mum finished her phone call and decided that she was tired and wanted to go home. I agreed straight away as my shopping mood was now officially over thanks to a huge freaky person.

It was six 'o' clock when we arrived home, early by my standards. I decided that I was going to head down to Jacobs for a while and _chill. _The drive to and from Seattle took just over 40 minutes, not bad at all.

After unpacking our bags in our rooms and mum headed for a nap, I knocked on the door of the Blacks house, there was no answer. Billy was probably over with Sue and Jacob was probably in the Uley's.

I decided to take a walk in the woods, maybe I would see my wolf again. I walked for a short while before stopping to rest on a fallen tree coated in moss. It was so peaceful in here, no distractions.

I was just planning to return again and bring a book to read when there was a rustling of leaves and sounds of twigs being snapped in half. I looked around suddenly weary. I let out a breath when it was only Paul emerging from behind the trees. I huffed turning away from him. Of course _he _would find my sanctuary.

"Katie? What are you doing out here?" He sounded confused, scared and a hint of anger evident in his voice.

"I can go wherever I like Paul!" I spat. "And I don't need you sending people to spy on me." Refering to my earlier situation.

"You obviously do!" He hissed.

"Just leave me alone Paul! Have you not talked to Brady yet? Huh? I told him where you could go and now I'm telling you." I shouted, my heart seemed to be disagreeing with every word that left my mouth yet I continued. Was it his mission in life to annoy me to death?

"No." He growled, yes, growled. "You're going home now."

"I'm perfectly happy here. You have no right ordering me around!" I said sharply, still avoided eye contact. I knew if I looked at him that my heart would break in too.

I was suddenly on my feet and being dragged roughly through the forest.

"Paul, let me go!" I shouted. He didn't respond just held my arm tighter hurting me.

"Ow." I whimpered, but it was enough to make him stop and examine my arm. This was the second time he had hurt me. I tore my arm from his grip and ran further into the woods. I could hear him running after me but I kept going. Tears were now streaking down my face I didn't comprehend exactly why.

Suddenly Paul was standing in my path blocking me from going any further. I don't know how he managed to get ahead of me, I hadn't heard him running past me.

"Paul, what is your problem?" I asked, my voice rasping from the tears falling from my eyes. I was having such a bad day and he was the main cause. I was never grumpy and it seemed as though my sixteen years of bottled up emotions were finally being let free. "Did I do something?"

"I don't want you to get hurt." I made the mistake of looking into his eyes and saw that they were full of emotion. Hurt, love, sincerity, sadness.

"Then don't come near me." That one had slipped out of my mouth. I instantly regretted saying anything. It hurt me and I didn't want to imagine what he must feel like. I looked at his body, it was now shaking uncontrollably.

I stepped forward to say sorry. Paul shaking got worse as he realised what I was doing. "Stay away from me. Actually I'll listen to what you say, I'll leave you alone, for now."

"For God's sake! Make up your bloody mind. I was right from the beginning. You're an ass****!" I ranted. "One moment you hate my guts, the next you say 'I love you, kiss me'. Ugh!"

Then before my eyes Paul's body started to vibrate, uncontrollable shakes and turned into a gigantic wolf, not just an ordinary wolf, my wolf. I gasped. He was pacing towards me, growling dangerously low.

It was my turn to warn him. I was scared out of my wits. I was going crazy. "Don't come near me." I warned, my heart was ready to leap out of my chest. I had never been more afraid in my life. I held my arms out in front of me. What happened to my wolf? My protector? He was nowhere in sight now.

The wolf...Paul...the wolf advanced growling and snarling viciously. I turned and ran as fast as I could. I felt a searing pain in my back as though large blades had been shoved through my back, then everything went black, not before a single thought ran through my mind. _How could he?_

* * *

**Hope everyone liked this.**

**Please REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Please REVIEW!**

**CHP.8**

**Here you go guys and thanks again for all the wonderful reviews etc!**

* * *

I woke with a pounding headache. Images were flashing before my eyes, but I wasn't able to make sense of it. A wolf...Paul...woods. Everything was so fuzzy. I heard voices and tried to listen in to find out where I was. I was unable to open my eyes, my eyelids were so heavy. I felt as though I was waking for the first time in years.

"...when will she come around? It's been more than five days..." Five days? What was she talking about? Wait, that was mum's voice.

"...I have a feeling that she might be able to hear us right now..." A melodic voice replied.

I felt a sudden pressure on my right arm and it hurt, badly.

"Katie honey, if you can hear me squeeze my hand darling." I instinctively squeezed her hand, causing a sharp pain in my arm. "Oh thank god." Mum said happily. "Doctor, do something quickly!"

I struggled to open my eyes, but managed weakly. The room was very bright I had to squint to make out any images clearly. My mother popped her head in front of my face, blocking the light.

"Oh Katie, I was so worried." She talked quickly, worry lines etched on her usual wrinkle free face. She had large bags under her eyes looking as though she hadn't slept in days.

"I'm okay. Where am I?" I choked out, my throat was dry. Mum noticing this went to fetch a glass of water.

"Jacob found you in the woods..." She looked sick. "...you were mauled by some sort of animal. The police think it was another bear attack, just like Emily Uley. Only worse, much worse." She began sobbing into my shoulder. I felt another shoot of pain along my back.

Bear attack? Then the days before came flooding back to me. I jumped up in the bed into a sitting position, bad choice. A searing pain ran up my side. Looking down my side was bandaged up in multiple types of cloth. I gasped sending another round of pain coursing around my body.

"You were badly damaged dear, it was lucky Jacob found you when he did. You've been in this hospital for five days now. We were all getting very worried. "Mum explained, looking at her now she had big bags under her eyes as though she hadn't slept in days. In fact she probably hadn't. "You…honey…you're going to have bad scaring according to Dr. Cullen here. I'm sorry."

I glanced over at the doctor mentioned, wow, I was speechless. He was a beautiful person. Even in my drug induced state, I knew that he was above average for a male. I was speechless when I saw the god standing in front of me. He was tall, blond and unbelievably handsome. Way more so than George Clooney. Imagine Brad Pitt, Johnny Depp and Zac Efron all in one, that's the only way I could describe him.

"Jacob?" I questioned. I never even remember seeing Jacob whenever this accident was, five days ago.

"Yes, he found you in the woods and rushed you here."

Something was definitely wrong.

"All of your friends have been waiting outside for days. One in particular." Mum mused, deep in thought.

"Really, my friends? That was nice of them. I've been out for five days?" I asked wondering why I had been out cold for so long. The morphine was making me ask the dumbest questions ever.

"They had to do several operations darling, you were-like I said, very badly damaged." Mum spoke coming to tears again.

"Oh mum, it's okay." I comforted her. "Any permanent injuries?"

"No permanent injuries luckily. Thank God. Just the scaring I mentioned." She looked to the floor. I took this opportunity to ask the doctor my questions.

"So Doc, how bad am I? Scars will be easily hidden?" I was very happy that I hadn't freaked out. Maybe my mind had sub-consciously prepared me for this, I don't know. Whatever had me so calm I was glad.

"You had three broken ribs, a punctured lung and multiple deep gashes in your sides and back. I'm very happy with your recovery so far, you'll just need to be careful with the bandages as you heal." He smiled kindly. "There isn't anything I can do with the scaring. You only have slight facial scars, you're main bodily injuries are more severe."

I nodded slowly, not really comprehending what I was being told.

"So can I leave soon?" All I really wanted right now was to be at home in bed watching re-runs of 'Friends'. I needed my fill of Candler's sarcastic jokes and Ross's weirdness.

"I just have to fill out some paperwork and you'll be free to go." And with that he walked graciously out the doorway.

"There has been a large gang of people from La Push here every day. You have never been alone in here." Mum told slightly proudly to me, sitting down lightly on the end of my bed.

"Really, that's nice of them. You shouldn't have let them stay though." I frowned at the thought of Jacob and Billy waiting in a stuffy, old hospital for me.

"I did believe me. They are all as stubborn as you." She joked.

"Ha ha. Very funny." I said sarcastically, feeling my energy and consciousness come back to me. "Is anyone here now?" I asked glancing at my watch, it was ten in the morning.

"Yes, Jacob is out there and I think his name is Paul...yeah I'm pretty sure that his name is Paul. Anyway, that poor boy hasn't left that chair out there for more than two minutes. He comes in here every night and talks to you." My heart stopped. _Paul._ What was I supposed to say? Oh yeah, you turn into a great big wolf thingy, I'm fine with that. Oh yeah, you very nearly killed me! I'm fine with that too.

Yet, I couldn't see why he was staying here with me. With Paul, there was a weird sort of connection. Of course I had only experienced snippets of his nice side, every other time we have met one of us is angry or exploding in a wolf. Maybe he just wanted to make sure I hadn't died… or something along those lines.

"I'm going to pop to the toilet dear. Is it okay if I send in the boys? I know they're both dying to see you."

"Sure. Mum I think you should go home and go to bed. I'll be home in a while and we can talk. Jacob should be able to bring me home. "I needed to talk to Jacob anyway. I needed some explaining right now.

"I am a little tired dear, but only if you're sure. I know you are a strong person, but do you need me here?" Mum gently patted my foot as I shook my head sending her a weak smile as she walked out the door.

Less than two minutes later the door was swung open revealing a worried looking Jacob and a very eager, anxious Paul. _Bring on the Paul._

I tried to prepare myself for what was bound to come. What was I going to say? I decided to listen calmly to everything he had to say for himself, once it wasn't absolute rubbish.

"Hey Jacob." I took the easy approach. I'd ask any questions later. Paul was by my side grasping my hand firmly in his very warm one. I revelled in the warmth and how right it felt there. I felt dirty in a way though, I mean this same guy transformed into a wolf and attacked me…

"I need to tell you something." He said very seriously.

_Oh great, here it comes._

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review!**

_**Favourites!**_

**adriansgirl98 amanduh18 BlckCat blew by wind12 CherryCrush1901 cindy92 coffee14 CrecentMoon cutecoolchicgirl daaana danceswithjasper danie568 Dingo727 DoubleAA DuvalnRyder gaara-kiara jblc77 Jessica1989 JordanGoombette KimBraindead mouse123 NewTwilightEclipse NikkiLuvsWolfs13 Paulsgirl1992 petrea PhyscoticOnna PinkyCandy44 Pnkrkriotgirl RememberingYesterday SamiLynn20 Siivela stonecoldheart27 taybaybay Tenosix The bunny always dies first ValueMyHeart xxLadyKnight123xx**

_**Alerters!**_

**adriansgirl98amanduh18Autumn-371 BlackWolf18blueeyedgirl3caleb's -kiaraGintaBella GREENGYPSYGryffindor Gurl2HunnyABeei-dun-did-itJenni -Cheese-Fairymich-potter-blackMistress Persephone Moon Rose18mouse123 petrea Pnkrkriotgirl RememberingYesterday SamiLynn20 sesselover1988 Siivela spirtgirl101 stephanie is amazzzing stonecoldheart27 taybaybay Tayfeen22The bunny always dies first the pen fatelle IS NICOLE CULLEN tiarabini x-xLittle-Miss-Brown-Eyesx- XxShadowFirexXXxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX**

_**Reviewers!**_

**PinkyCandy44 mouse123 jblc77 CrecentMoon Tenosix kikikiki RememberingYesterday Jaxxtastrophe Cindy92 tiarabini KimBrainDead Dingo727 Jenni Drocks adriansgirl98**

**Thanks very much to everyone who did any of the above, it means so much guys!**

**XXXX**


End file.
